The Fall From Above
by TheOneSethCohen
Summary: What happens when a hit on the site gets Kim in XGames 13? Please read and review


**By: TheOneSethCohen**

**The Fall From Above**

**Okay to all that watch the X-Games, I want to give a shout out to every last one of you. To those of you who don't it's really fun to watch. After watching a certain skateboarder take the worst fall every I got an idea in my head. I am of course talking about Jake Brown's forty something foot fall after landing the first 720 in the big air competition. He landed the 720,and was going way to fast when he lost his board forty something feet above the floor of the Staple Center in California. He fell from that height and took it all, landing on his side. He hit the floor so hard his shoes were ripped off of his feet. Amazingly he walked away from it. He broke no bones; he just hurt his liver or something. So with all that said the idea for my story was what if they were short one skater? Who do they call... Kim Possible!! As usual I own nothing Not Kim Possible, and not the X-Games (I wish)**

**Summer 2006**

"I don't understand why you guys enjoy watching this." complained Kim, her arms folded across her chest.

The tweebs had dragged her into to watching yet another spectacular night of watching X-Games XII.

"You know that it is way harder than it looks!" piped up Tim as his kept his eyes glued to the television.

"So not! I was there last year remember. Ron and I had stopped Junior and his father. Do you not remember seeing me ride all over the place on a skateboard trying to stop Senor Senior Senior." replied Kim with a smirk on her face.

As much as they didn't want to admit it, they both knew that Kim was right. They had seen her and Ron on television the previous year. The Seniors had been running a muck and it was up to Kim to stop them; Ron had been busy umbrella surfing, though his career didn't last very long at all.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the front door and with in seconds Ron had bolted in the room taking a seat next to his girlfriend. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before saying...

"**Booyah! Love the X-Games!"** he yelled with both arms over his head, and the one of the biggest smiles Kim had ever seen on his face.

"Oh Ron not you too!" said Kim with a look of almost defeat on her face.

"KP remember when we we're at the X-Games! Oh man it was amazing," he turned his attention to the tweebs. " I invented my own sport you know...umbrella surfing ever heard of it? It was quite popula--"

"Yeah we knew it was," began Jim.

"popular for like five minutes, until everyone found out that it was just you being your clumsy old self and nowhere near an actual sport." finished Tim. Both were now on the carpet laughing.

"Hey come on so what if it-- KP are you laughing as well?" Ron rolled his eyes as he looked over at his girlfriend. She had her hand over her moth and tears began to fill up in her eyes.

Ron's moth flew open when she too fell onto the carpet laughing so much she had tears running down her cheeks.

Ron slumped over and threw himself onto the recliner, though it didn't help Kim or the tweebs at all when he over shot his landing and flew over the back of the recliner.

"Ohhh Ron please...top...I can't...ake...nymore...laugh-t-t-e-r." laughed Kim as she clutched her side with one hand while using the other to try and make her way back up to the sofa.

Ron knew he couldn't stay upset, when Kim motioned that she was clod and need someone to keep her warm. Ron of course knew perfectly well that the room was at about seventy-five degrees though he couldn't argue with cuddling up with the prettiest girl on the planet.

"Oh he's gonna do it!" yelled Jim who along with his twin brother was finally able to recover from all of the laughter.

"This is it!" said Tim with just as much if not more enthusiasm than his brother.

"What are you two tweebs talking about?" asked a confused Kim. All she say was some guy with the number 199 on his jersey sitting a lot a two hundred pound dirt bike.

"Please Kim of you don't know just be quite." said the twins in unison.

As Kim began to listen in she could hear...

"Everyone is watching, the entire world is watching this man, my man Travis Pastrana! He will be attempting for the first time in competition the double back flip on a dirt bike." came the man's voice from the television.

Kim had been paying attention that she didn't notice that she was now the only one still siting on the sofa.

Ron and the tweebs were mere inches from the screen, their eyes glued to the television.

Kim walked over to them, opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. They were to busy watching the man on the dirt bike.

The number 199 took off down the ramp, and within seconds was up in the air.

"One...Two." she said to herself as she counted to rotations.

As soon as he was up in the air his front tire made contact with the dirt.

"How many times can you find a holy grail on one building.." said the man on the television screen.

'**Booyah! Oh my God did you two see that!!!!"** yelled Ron.

Kim wouldn't have been surprised if the neighbors had heard him.

"Hickabickaboo!"

'Hoosha!!"

"KP please tell me that was totally amazing!" said Ron his eyes looked like they were now the size of tennis balls, and she didn't think it was possible for his mouth to open that wide.

"Yeah I have to admit that was sorta cool." said Kim, though on the inside she was screaming. That number 199 was amazing! Kim knew that she could do anything, but after seeing what he had just done, she began to question herself.

**July 20th 2007**

Kim couldn't believe how fast her senior year had flown by.

It had been amazing. Though she had to admit Bonnie kissing Ron, and her losing her memory hadn't been on the positive side. What was on the positive side was that her and Ron were now out of high school and that he had purposed to her around the middle of June.

It was however on July 20th that Kim had gotten the weirdest hit on her site by far.

_Dear Miss Possible,_

_We remember seeing you two years ago stop SSS at X-Games XI. We have been running the video of you over and over and would like you to fill in for one of our riders in the Big Air competition. Our star rider Danny Way is out with a Knee injury, and after observing your skills we would like you to be apart of X-games XIII. Do not worry about bringing a skateboard or any gear, we will provide you with everything you need._

Kim read it over for the fourth time before believing any of it.

All of a sudden the Kimmunicator went off and Kim was fast as lightening to answer it

"Kim you got a hit on the site. I'm still checking to make sure that it is actually from the guys up at X-Games so I'll let you know okay." said Wade as his fingers danced across the keyboard.

"Alright Wade you rock out loud!" said Kim.

"Eh I do what I can." replied Wade before the screen went black.

"Hey you guys got a minute?" asked Kim as she tapped her knuckles against the tweebs door.

"Not really."

"Kinda busy here!"

"Oh I was just wondering if you knew anything about Danny Way?" asked Kim with a grin on her face.

All of a sudden the tweebs eyes lit up and smiles rolled out over their faces.

"Do we ever!"

"He won gold for the Big Air Competition the last three years in a row."

"It's a shame they wouldn't let him in this year though." said Tim as she lowed his gaze to the floor, which was followed closely by his brother Jim.

"Oh I was just wondering because I just got a hit on the site, and they want me to fill in for him." said Kim the grin on her face as wide as ever.

The reaction from Jim and Tim was priceless.

------------------------

"Okay Kim you've said a dozen times we're going to California, but you still won't tell me what the mission work is?" asked Ron as they sat in her room on her bed while Wade began to explain everything.

"Yep Kim, it's the real deal." he said with a smile on his face.

"Okay Ron promise you won't go crazy if I tell you..."

"Come on KP you know me!"

Kim gave him a look that said, _yeah I know that's why I haven't told you yet !_

"Okay Ron I got a hit on the site from the people over in California, they want me to fill in for Danny Way, because he can't compete due to a knee injury." said Kim preparing for the worst.

But surprisingly Ron said nothing. That was until he climbed out of her bedroom window ran into the middle of the road and screamed, **"I'M GOING TO X-GAMES XIII !!"**

He had run right out into traffic and was almost run over by a certain brunette that Kim did not want to see. putting up with Bonnie throughout high school was torture enough.

"Stoppable, what in the hell is your problem! You could have dented my car!" said bonnie bitterly.

Kim had now walked out the front door to make sure Ron was okay.

"Kim get your boyfriend out of my way before I loose my patients and just run him over." spat Bonnie as she now honked the horn at Ron trying to get to to move to the side of the road.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore Bonnie." said Kim as she tugged Ron over to her side.

Kim walked up to Bonnie and showed her the ring Ron had used to propose with.

"Oh great your marring the idiot!" said Bonnie now noticing that she was free to go. Kim and Ron made their way back up to her room once Bonnie had sped away.

"KP can you believe how totally amazing this is going to be!" yelled Ron as he jumped onto her bed.

-------------------------------

**Staple Center**

**California**

"Oh my God it's Tony Hawk!" yelled Ron.

Kim had gotten use to him by now. He had done the same thing when they ran into Matt Hoffman,Kevin Robinson, and Bob Burnquist.

"Hey, so I'm guessing your Danny's replacement skater. Care to show off your moves?" asked Tony hanging her everything she would need to tackle the big ramp.

Ten minutes later Kim was ready to go. She had her helmet, full body armor, the skateboard, and about thirty people below ready to watch her first practice run.

As Kim caught the elevator that would take her to the top she ran into the guy she would be replacing in the Big Air competition on August second.

"Hey Kim." said Danny. He was on crutches but was still able to hobble into the elevator with her and give her some advice.

"And that is really all you need to know." finished Danny as the elevator door opened and after taking a couple turns Kim was now standing at the edge of the top of the mega ramp.

Kim peered over the edge.

'It does look a little intimidating, but it's nothing i can't handle. Her mood had gone up while inside the elevator when Way told her that she was the youngest rider ever to make it into the X Games Big Air.

Kim rolled over to the edge, got ready and then began her decent down the ramp. She knew that she was hitting speeds of about forty miles per hour when she hit the ramp and went air born. It felt amazing to be up in the air like that with nothing to hold you down. Then she remembered that gravity was not on her side and as she looked down she knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Oh crap!" yelled one of the skateboarders that had come to watch.

"KP!" yelled Ron as he watched Kim make contact with the bottom of the ramp.

Kim had not been paying attention and had to pay the price. She had come down on her knees, though thanks to her kneepads she wasn't leaving and flesh or blood behind her. She then rolled onto her stomach as she began to roll and spin her way down the rest of the ramp, coming to a stop about five seconds later.

"Whoa girl, you okay?" asked a skater.

"KP are you okay did you break anything?" asked Ron as he rushed to her aid.

"No Ron it's cool I'm perfectly fine. Just wasn't paying attention is all." said Kim as she got to her feet.

'This girl has got it, eh!" said another skater.

"Oh my God Kim it's PLG!" said Ron as he bounced up and down.

While Ron was busy getting autographs, Kim was making her way back up towards the elevator.

Kim spent the rest of the time she had to practice to learn the tips and tricks of how to make it down the mega ramp in one piece.

**August 2nd, 2007**

Finally the night had arrived. Kim was up at the very top of the mega ramp with some of the other skaters, all of them were giving Kim mad props for what she was doing. Before the runs had started they had all passed Kim's white helmet around all signing it.

Kim looked out down by the bottom of the ramp, and waved to Ron who stood there with a smile on his face, she knew he was having just as much fun as she was.

"All right," began one of the announcers" Let me here you make some noise for Kim Possible! She has agreed to fill in for our own Danny Way who was unable to compete due to a knee injury.

Kim began her decent picking up speed as she went before finally becoming air born.

"Wow a nice backside 180 tooo a...a massive crist air! Wow that girl has brought her game, I wonder what the judges will think."

"And Kim, our youngest rider ever is now sitting in second place with a 92.33!"

All of a sudden the Staple Center burst into screams of joy. Some were even yelling, " KIM KIM KIM!!"

----------------------

Finally it had come down to Kim's final run. She was still in second and the competitive part of her was showing now. On her fourth run she had hit the ramp into a amazing 540.

Kim looked around at the other skateboarders; they could all see it in her eyes. She was going to go for the gold.

Kim made her way up to the highest part of the mega ramp; she was going to go off the seventy-foot ramp.

Kim closed her eyes for a moment and then pushed off gaining speed before she hit the jump and...

"She did it Kim just landed the first ever 720 in competition." said the announcer

But then it all went wrong. Kim had picked up way to much speed, she had begun to lose control when she went air born on the huge quarter pipe. The moment she was in the air Kim knew that it wasn't going to be a soft landing. She looked to her right and saw the skateboard soar off away from her. She was still going up and up, until she realized that she had to be about a good forty-six feet off the ground. Everything started to move in slow motion. She began to fall back down to earth, her feet kicking in all directions. Ron's face had gone pale white when he saw her start to fall back down to where they all stood in horror. He began to run towards her but he knew that he wouldn't make it in time. She was now about twenty feet above and picking up speed as she fell like a rock from the world above. Kim closed her eyes and turned on her side. Within seconds she slammed hard into the bottom of the ramp, her shoes flew off her feet and her helmet made contact with the bottom of the ramp. She looked like a rag doll as she was thrown across the floor before she came to a stop where she lay face down, unmoving.

"KP...KP...I'M COMING!" yelled Ron.

Kim just lay there her eye lids were getting heavy she could feel that there were people standing all around her. She turned her head slowly to the side and saw people with red shirt on attending to her. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore, within seconds she closed them and everything became calm and she couldn't feel the pain any longer.

Authors Notes: Well Kim took the same fall that Jake Brown took. But did Kim survive it? I knew from the start that this would be a one shot so for now I will leave it up for you to decided if Kim lived or died; though maybe later I will write up an epilogue or something to explain how it ended. But that's only if you want me to, so if you do please leave a review telling me so. Also just tell me what you thought of the story I feel that this is my best one shot so far. I will probably be watching the X-Games again tomorrow night and I will have chapter three of Opposites Attract up soon

Thank you

TheOneSethCohen

Eh...just Patrick


End file.
